Keychains
by RosyRedPen
Summary: Hyuuga Hikari is a Diary Weilder. Her Diary is known as the Other Dairy for featuring the people around her instead of herself. Read on how she kills her way with her blades and unexpected twists in becoming the God of Time and Space. Flames are welcome.


I am a Diary Wielder.

My name is Hyuuga Hikari, 15 yrs old. I go to a normal school 5 blocks away from home. My parents almost never come home due to their work overseas. My sisters and brother are already working and has their own lives to worry about so they only send me money for the house, my food, and etc. I don't have any friends to begin with, but some of my classmates talk to me once in a while.

I have long, wavy brown hair down to my waist. My wide, big eyes are colors of the palest lavender with marble cheeks and my small Cupid's lips to match them. I'm 5.4 feet tall and never get to inch higher even if I am already a junior in my school. Well, I am the youngest in class. So I guess it makes sense.

It's safer don't you think?

Nobody will bother to look at me. I'm just a normal person who likes to carry small blades as my keychains. Since I have no one to talk to, I go on with life by writing it down in my notebook.

I write about the people around me – every person who meets an eye contact with me will be recorded. I don't write about what happens to me. I write about others. I already know who I am, what I do, or what I think about myself. What matters is the 'others'. So my life changed drastically when my diary began writing down the future people around me. I'm like a stalker by the way it's written. I can tell if they are in the bathroom, what they're thinking …

Strange isn't it? You never know, maybe it tells me things about what _you _do too.

I giggled.

**~~~ O.O ~~~**

As I sat across the last row in the classroom, in the shadows, class was ending. All day I never bothered to listen to what any of the teachers who passed through say. What I only did was look at each of my classmates one by one – surveying them with glassy eyes.

This time, I was finally bored about doing it. I took refuge in my Diary. There was nothing to write about anymore because it now writes buy itself. What's the juicy part is because of the future. Today, it wrote something peculiar. Even though it's only 3:39, it was already writing about what happens after class.

_4:48 Kristel and Joan just finished cleaning the classroom. They were cursing about me for skipping the duty when I too was supposed to clean too._

_Jessie waved at me. He still looks stupid with his beaver's teeth, long and lanky body, and thick, black glasses. Ever since he found out that Chris liked me, he's been trying to get us together. He's like a mad snake. I hate him for it sometimes._

_Chris is talking to his sister Cathy right now. They were thinking of watching a movie this Sunday. He's also debating whether or not to invite me, but due to his overly shy personality, he shook his head and thought not to in the end. /relief_

It was the same as always once you flip another page. Every person who thinks about me is written down. I flipped more pages. Mom, my sister Mari and Hitomi, my brother Kyle, Dad, etc … It was all random stuff about worrying about me. Yeah right. Some of my classmates mentioned me from time to time – wondering why I'm strange, wanting to make friends with me, if I'm doing my homework like the others, etc. Some even wonder why I flunk at everything then become the perfect scorer at the final exams – beating even the Valedictorian who absolutely abhors me to the ends of her hair roots …

**~~~ O.O ~~~**

I got home in the evening. I looked at the clock and swore. It was already 10:49 pm. The stupid bus kept me waiting and I have to do some stupid errands for food to keep me healthy. I also bought some materials for my project in school. Can't I just drop out already? I groaned. Of course not. My family will come running here demanding why and bother my life.

I showered for 2 minutes and dressed up with just my underwear and a white t-shirt that doesn't even cover my white underwear. It was a cool night. I guess I can't help it. I like the cold after all. With my obsession of blades that got the attention of the previous 'god' in the first place, I tied one around my soft, flat stomach with a gentle ribbon. I didn't anticipate the blade cutting me at all. It never does. I always do this nightly after all. The coolness of the blade comforted me and made me feel safe.

With my lampshade on, I did a bit of a reading in my diary. It was only 10:53 after all. A little bit of bedtime reading wouldn't hurt.

I read the last minute thoughts of my classmates and the others like my grandparents who constantly visit me out of pity. My lovely and lying cousin, Izumi, never thought about me. I just pop into her thoughts once in a while. She knew about the Chris incident too. I hated her for it – feeling close to me and sneering secretly at me in her thoughts.

Her big brother, Daisuke, is much nicer. He was my friend who had always been there for me and cracks smart jokes. He never bothered to know about me too much because he understood that I hated it. He's likewise but we were the only pair in the family that our similar. He was playing video games right now, stuck in his own world of FF mania.

Then, I read something unexpected. It was the first time. My mouth watered a little as I read the written record twice, absorbing it.

_10:55 pm It was evening._

_I caught an eye of a girl from another class earlier. Her name was Freya. She was a pretty girl with short, wavy brown hair, dark eyes, and a white, flawless skin and face. She was the heart-throb of every hopeless guy out there._

_She snuck into my bedroom window after consulting her phone Diary. It was her first kill and she was madly vain enough to think she wants to become god and be the 'prettiest of them all'. She decided to wear just her nightgown. _

'_It's okay. This is her last anyway. Why not see me in my sexiest and vulnerable outfit? It will be heaven for her. She'll die envying me,' she laughed._

_10:57 pm After talking about her victory, she killed me with a simple kitchen knife. How boring. Can't it be massive artillery? At least I died in her hands with an awesome weapon..._

_Hyuuga Hikari will die with a knife by Tenth._

_- DEAD END -_

Only two minutes left. I could already hear the quiet thumps and movement as she climbed her way through my room. I smiled.

This will be my first kill too. I'll make sure it will be a memorable battle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Like it? I'll continue it even if you don't Hahaha. But yeah, hope you like it!<strong>_

_**R&R**_


End file.
